


Morning After

by onearmedmechanic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning After, NSFW, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Walking In On Someone, a teeny bit of voyerism, but in a good way, iggy just wants time with his Prompto before the boys wake up, sleepy prompto, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedmechanic/pseuds/onearmedmechanic
Summary: Prompto stays over after a night of passion with his boyfriends. Ignis is making coffee when Prompto comes into the kitchen wearing one of Ignis’ dress shirts and nothing else.Ignis eats Prompto for breakfast.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> just a little one shot to get back into the habit of posting, please leave a comment and tell me what you think!!

It wasn’t unusual for Ignis to rise before everybody else. Usually, he had things to do that required an early start, so his body had him up before the sun. On normal days it was a blessing. He didn’t have to rely on alarm clocks and any wishes to return to bed were chased away with the first sip of coffee in the morning.

However, there were special occasions where he wished he could sleep the day away like Noctis, and after a long and wonderful night of lovemaking, this morning was one of those mornings.

But after awakening to Noctis’ arm thrown over his middle and Prompto pressed to his side, he knew no matter how long he laid there, no matter how hard he wished, there was no going back to sleep. So he carefully untangled himself from his lovers and left the bedroom, only pausing to pull on a pair of jeans as he headed out to make the coffee.

Coffee was an integral part of their mornings because Noctis was dead to rights without at least two cups. Gladio usually woke up after one, which was important because the behemoth of a man could stumble around tiredly and wreck the entire apartment if Ignis wasn’t careful, and Prompto… well, he was usually fine without coffee, he often went on his morning runs without any.

However, it was the highlight of Ignis’ morning to watch Prompto doctor his cup with precision and sigh happily as he took his first sip. He swore up and down that Ignis made the best coffee in all of Eos.

The pot had finished brewing and as Ignis leaned against the counter, mug in hand watching the sunrise, he heard the bedroom door creak open.

Prompto stumbled out, making sure to close the door silently behind him. Even half asleep, he was still heartbreakingly considerate, knowing that the sun filtering in from the veranda would wake Noctis up if the door wasn’t closed.

“G'morning’ Iggy,” Prompto said with a sleepy smile as his bare feet padded into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Darling.” Ignis smiled. Prompto’s sunshine blond hair was stuck up in every direction making him look like a bird with ruffled feathers. He was wearing his glasses, which was a rare treat for Ignis to see because normally the blond had his contacts in the moment he rolled out of bed. They made him look years younger, the thick square frames making his violet-blue eyes impossibly pretty.

But Ignis’ eyes caught on what he was wearing. His pale legs were bare, the edge of the shirt he was wearing hanging down to mid-thigh and the sleeves hung well below his hands. Ignis recognized it.

It was his favorite coeurl print shirt. The violet one. It was buttoned crooked and one side hung lower than the other, but it looked so gods-damned good on Prompto, Ignis wasn’t sure he ever wanted it back.

Prompto sauntered into the kitchen and since the coffee pot was closer he poured himself a cup of coffee before wandering over to Ignis for a good morning kiss.

He was always so sweet in the mornings. Too sleepy to put on his brave facade, not afraid to ask for what he wanted. Of course, Ignis loved the brave Prompto, the one who wasn’t afraid to stand up for his friends, the Prompto who would try so hard in his training to keep Noct safe.

But he lived for the Prompto like this. The Prompto that sometimes gets so happy he cries or incessantly sings the chocobo jingle that he loves, or the Prompto that gives him good morning kisses.

When Prompto tried to pull away, ignis kept him close, his fist twisted in the fabric of his dress shirt.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Ignis chuckled, whispering right in Prompto’s ear. He could feel the boy shiver against him.

“I-it was the closest thing.” Prompto responded breathily, “Do you want me to take it off?” He said suggestively, hands planted on Ignis’ shoulders.

“No…” Ignis purred, popping the buttons. Trailing his long fingers over Prompto’s flat stomach just to hear his breath hitch.

“Leave it on.” Ignis grabbed Prompto’s thighs, heaving him up and placing him on the counter. “It looks good on you.”

“I-i’m so glad you approve.” Prompto giggled as Ignis unbuttoned the shirt, trailing kisses along his jaw and neck. Ignis felt Prompto jump beneath him and he looked up, only to have Prompto grab his face and kiss him hard.

“Iggy, you’ve got stubble.” Prompto swept his thumb over Ignis’ jaw. “I like it.”

Ignis returned Prompto’s grin and buried his face in Prompto’s smooth pale neck, making sure to scratch with his stubble, pausing in the spots that made Prompto shiver.

He had the shirt undone but he never pushed it over Prompto’s shoulders, and Prompto made no move to shrug it off. Instead, Ignis slipped his fingers into the waistband of Prompto’s boxers and pulled the garments down.

Once he had completely rid Prompto of his underwear, he was pleased to see the young man already hard. Morning wood, no doubt. But the way it twitched, precome pearling on the tip was entirely Ignis’ fault.

“Prompto, you should know better than to tease me like this.” Ignis purred, tugging on the lapels of the shirt, pulling Prompto closer so he could run the pads of his fingers over the blonds abused nipples. Gladio had gone to town on them the night before and they were still sensitive.

The action had its intended effect and Prompto bit back a loud moan, while fisting his fingers in Ignis’ lose hair.

“Iggy, if you leave me hanging right now. I’m never going to forgive you.” Prompto ground out. The tone of his voice betrayed his desperation, but the grip in his hair let Ignis know that he was serious.

Ignis and Prompto’s relationship was solid, they loved each other and they loved Gladio and Noctis and vice versa, but there were times that Ignis felt like Noctis and Gladio had staked a silent claim on the blond. Whether it was stealing him away for dates or quickies in the back of the Regalia. Ignis was the driving force of the relationship, keeping them focused and grounded. That didn’t often leave room for romantic outbursts. But that didn’t mean that Ignis didn’t want some alone time with the adorable blond.

And if he had to steal it while they were asleep then so be it.

“Darling, I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.” Ignis smirked, nuzzling into Prompto’s neck and making him gasp as he trailed his teeth over his tender collarbone, still marked from last night.

Ignis sunk to his knees, trailing his fingers down Prompto’s body as he went. Ignis smiled up at the young man who was now flushed and panting.

He took Prompto’s leaking cock in his hand, stroking it just enough to tease him, earning him a spike of pain across his scalp in return before he took the tip into his mouth. Ignis knew all the buttons to press and when to pull back in order to prolong his fun.

Prompto wasn’t nearly as thick as Gladio or as long as Noctis so it was easy to fit the whole thing in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head in a way that made Prompto’s toes curl.

Despite his constant chatter, Prompto was remarkably silent in bed - or rather, on the kitchen counter - so Ignis and his boyfriends often had little challenges to see who could get Prompto to scream the loudest and Ignis was the proud holder of that title.

It wasn’t about how hard he could fuck or how far he could bend Prompto’s legs back. It was about his _technique._ Unrelenting but with enough variety to keep prompto guessing what he was going to do next.

Just when he had gotten Prompto right to the brink, when he was a whimpering mess clutching at Ignis’ hair, fingernails scraping against the marble countertop, the bedroom door opened and Gladio stood frozen in the threshold.

“Having all of the fun without us, huh?” Gladio took a step forwards and in a flash, Ignis had his daggers drawn.

“Not another step Gladiolus.” Ignis warned, a smile dancing on his lips. He would never hurt any of his lovers and Gladio loved a power play. “He’s _mine_ this morning.” Ignis growled in a show of mock aggression.

His dagger disappeared in a flash of blue magic and as he attempted to return to his work Prompto hauled him upright into a kiss. It was wet and very messy, but Prompto was all hands pulling Ignis closer and wrapping legs around his hips. Prompto was downright grinding himself against Ignis, but was unwilling to relent his desperate kisses.

Ignis managed to get a hand around Prompto, knowing the young man would be begging soon, and with the begging came the tears. He knew that the tears came then Gladio would be unable to resist. Ignis was not going to share.

It only took a few strokes before Prompto was gasping, legs tightening around the advisor’s waist and coming with a cry of Ignis’ name.

As Prompto slowly came down from his orgasm, basking in the afterglow, he was putty in Ignis’ hands. It was easy to lean him back against the cabinets and turn to the sink where he wet a washcloth and cleaned them both before retrieving Prompto’s boxers and redressing him.

After all, Ignis had breakfast to make.

He didn’t expect Gladio to pluck the carton of eggs from his hands, and turn him around back towards Prompto who had hopped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist.

“I got it, this morning. You look like you’ve got your hands full with that one.” Gladio chuckled as Prompto cuddled into Ignis’ arms. Ignis smiled in return as he drew his arms around the young man. “He's all yours.” Gladio leaned down to kiss them both on the head.

“I love you, Iggy.” Prompto mumbled, face pressed into Ignis’ chest. Ignis smiled, combing his fingers thought prompto’s fluffy blonde hair.

“I love you too Prompto.” Ignis dropped a kiss onto Prompto’s head. 

  



End file.
